I never
by evil alien chickens
Summary: The YuYu gang play a game while waiting to be picked up for a mission. May evolve into a longer story. shonenai, HieiKurama rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! I'm back! This story isn't as weird as Sugarhigh Universe…okay, maybe a bit weird, but you get the idea. This fic is shonen-ai too, light, but it is there, so don't say I didn't warn you. I personally love shonen-ai, and while I won't condemn you for not liking it, I will not tolerate being told it sucks….Unless you are my friend Inwe, she is the only one who has earned the right to mock me and not get mauled, and vice versa. But she's warming up to shonen-ai, so yeah, no flames on that subject. Anyway, I want lots of reviews for this story as well, and please tell me if it was a.) Hilarious b.) Funny c.) Not that great d.) I should stop writing now and bury myself on a deserted island. I would hate to be boring all of you. I have heard that I'm a pretty good writer by one fellow writer, and for that I shall be eternally grateful. Inwe and I are not in this one, whether that is good or not, I'll let you decide.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were all in Yusuke's room. It was raining outside and everyone was kind of bored. They were waiting for Botan to come and get them and take them to Reiki for briefing on their next mission. She was late. _Figures_ Yusuke thought, staring past Hiei and Kurama at the rain outside his window. (A/N: Does Yusuke's room even have a window? Oh, and if you're wondering why Keiko is waiting with them, it's because Yusuke called her to tell her he was going on a mission and she came over to 'see him off' I believe the saying is.) Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, also gazing at the rain. Kurama was standing just behind Hiei with his arm around his shoulders and Hiei's head resting in the crook of his neck. Kuwabara was sitting on the edge of Yusuke's bed, reading some manga he had brought with him. Keiko sat on the floor next to Yusuke, who already had a large, painful looking handprint on his face.

"Well," Yusuke said suddenly, making Kuwabara jump and drop the book, "while we're waiting for Botan, why don't we play a game!" "What?" Hiei asked bluntly. "A game, like, uh, how about 'I never'?" Yusuke said, unperturbed. "How do you play?" Keiko asked. "I'll be right back," Yusuke answered, hopping out the door. He came back, holding a bottle of sake, "Okay, this is how you…" he started to say. **"YUSUKE," **Keiko shouted, **"WE ARE NOT DRINKING SAKE!"** That yelled, she grabbed the bottle, and, after whacking Yusuke in the head a couple of times, opened the window and tossed it out. "Aww, man. Now we have to play with Cola!" Yusuke whined, looking longingly at the newly closed window. He went out again and returned with a big bottle of Cola. Still grumbling about losing the sake, Yusuke explained, "Alright, each of us gets a cup full of Cola, then one person tells us something they have or haven't done, starting their sentence with 'I never'. If they've done it, they take a drink, and so does everyone else who's done whatever it is. If they really haven't done it, they don't drink, but anyone who has, does drink. Everyone understand?" He got a bunch of uncertain 'yeses' and a 'hn'.

"Good, then I'll start. Hmm…" Yusuke looked mischievously at Kurama, "I never kissed Hiei." Kurama rolled his eyes at Yusuke's stupidity in thinking that would bother him; he loved the demon, and was certainly not embarrassed about kissing him. He took a drink, smirked, and said slyly, "I'll go next. I never got beaten up by Keiko." Yusuke, glaring, took a drink. "You'd die if you tried it anyway." Hiei muttered. Kurama smiled at him and tightened the arm around Hiei's shoulders and kissed his temple. Hiei turned his head slightly and caught Kurama's lips in a light kiss.

Keiko smiled gently at them, then giggled, "I never, hm, flunked a test." Yusuke and Kuwabara proudly drained half their cups. Kuwabara spoke up, "Huh, I never, uh…I never died!" He yelled. Yusuke and Kurama both drank, looking irritated.

Everyone looked at Hiei. "Hey Hiei, it's your turn ya know." Yusuke said. "Come on and play, Hiei, its not so bad." Kurama coaxed. Hiei studied his fox's hopeful face for a moment and sighed, "Fine. I never went to that stupid ningen place you call school."(A/N: I know Hiei would probably have a better imagination, but he's not really into the game…and he has no reason or desire to insult Yusuke or Kuwabara…yet.) Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama all took a sip. Yusuke refilled his glass, "Let's see, what's something I've never done?" "Thought." Hiei said, still looking out the window. "…Hey! What was that for! Hmph. Well, I never lost a fight to me!" Kuwabara and Hiei grudgingly drank.

"You're up, Kurama!" Yusuke said loudly. Before Kurama could say anything though, Yusuke leapt at Kuwabara, grabbing for the manga that he was reading, "Hey! That one's mine!" he yelled. "What are you talking about Urameshi? This is mine I brought it from home! **Ow!**" Yusuke had him in a headlock and was dragging him around the room, knocking various objects over. The others watched for a while until the noise became annoying. "Guys…" Kurama said. **Bang crash** "let go baka!" **_--_**' "Guys…" **smash bonk clatter** "**Guys**!" "**OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!**" Hiei shouted, stopping them in their tracks.

It's a bad place to stop, I know, but I have to go, my mom wants me off. Just for reference, I respect Kuwabara, he is not my favorite character, and I love when people use him as comic relief, but I really see no reason to hate him. Please review, I'll come out with a new chapter soon.

I hope this is easier to read. I expect more and better reviews now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm finally back! Did you miss me? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I kinda had writer's block, but then my friend gave me an idea, so thanks to her.

Here goes…

Yusuke dropped Kuwabara on a pile of dirty clothes. "Oh, you're right, this is yours," he said, letting the manga fall on Kuwabara's head. POP! Koenma appeared just behind Yusuke in his teenage form.

"Hey guys, I'm…"

"Holy cheese! Don't do that! Why the hell are you even here?" Yusuke cried, backpedaling away from the demigod and stepping on Kuwabara in the process.

"Ack! Watch it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, lurching up and throwing a punch at Yusuke. Unfortunately, he wasn't balanced and ended up toppling forward into Kurama, knocking them both back onto the floor and into the wall. The back of Kurama's head hit the wall with a loud smack and he let out a yelp of surprise and pain. Hiei leapt off the windowsill and hauled Kuwabara off his fox. After making sure Kurama was alright, he turned around and slowly advanced on Kuwabara, his glare deadly.

"W-whoa, hey man, I didn't mean to…aww, come on, don't look at me like that…"

Hiei had Kuwabara backed against the wall with his katana against his throat when Kurama grabbed the hand holding the sword.

"Hiei, don't kill him, I'm fine, it was an accident," he said softly, trying to ease the sharp object away from the boy's neck. Hiei glanced at Kurama appraisingly for a moment, then allowed his katana to be moved out of its dangerous position. Hiei sheathed the weapon and returned to his perch on the windowsill, giving Kuwabara a last glance to let him know he hadn't forgiven him.

Koenma cleared his throat loudly. He had thought it best to remain silent during the previous exchange, but now spoke up firmly to remind everyone that he was there and that he was, in fact, their boss.

"Ahem. Guys, Botan couldn't come because of how bad the storm is, (the team thought briefly that it was more along the lines of _wouldn't_, owing to the large bump on Koenma's head.) so I just came here instead. Your next mission is very important and dangerous. By the way, what were you playing before I got here?"

"Well, we-wait, what?" Yusuke said, looking at Koenma in confusion.

"Weren't you here to tell us about a mission?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but you can't leave until tomorrow, and I want to know what you were playing," Koenma said, "Actually, seeing as it's still storming really bad, it's best if we all just spend the night here and I brief you tomorrow."

"If the mission could wait, why did you call us here today?" Kurama inquired.

"Er…I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of finding you on the day I needed you all at a certain time…?" Everyone glared at the god, each planning some form of revenge on him for making them waste an entire day waiting for information on a mission that didn't require immediate attention.

"Eh heh. So, Yusuke, why did it take you so long to contact Reiki?" Koenma asked, trying to move the conversation into a less dangerous area.

"Uh, well, let's see….You called me around one, it took me about fifteen minutes to call everyone else. It took Kurama about forty minutes to locate Hiei, then another two hours for everyone to arrive. (Kuwabara was late, due to the fact that he was visiting Yukina and hadn't been paying a lot of attention when he was contacted.) And then…"

flashback

Everybody had finally made it to Yusuke's house. Yusuke had yelled at Kuwabara for being so late, then everyone had gone up to his room to wait for Botan. Kuwabara began reading one of the mangas (which he had brought in an odd show of foresight for this exact purpose) Yusuke and Keiko argued (rather one-sidedly) about how Yusuke should pay more attention to his schoolwork. Kurama and Hiei cuddled and talked about the upcoming mission, interrupting their discussion every so often for a kissing session.

After about an hour of waiting, Kurama broke away from a disappointed Hiei to ask, "Yusuke, shouldn't Botan be here by now?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to call and tell her we were here!" Yusuke cried, jumping up. After digging through various piles of junk, he came up with the compact they used to contact Botan. Flipping it open, he yelled, "Botan! Pick up, I got everybody!"

"Yusuke?" Botan's face appeared on the screen, "Yusuke, where have you been! I called you three hours ago!"

"Er, yeah, I kinda forgot to call you."

Botan sighed, "Alright Yusuke, I'll be there soon." Yusuke closed the compact, grinning appolagetically.

"Sorry about that guys," he said. The storm started around then and had escalated to the point where even Hiei shuddered at the thought of going outside. Everyone sat in silence for a while, then Yusuke suggested 'I never'.

end flashback

"I see, Koenma said, "So what is 'I never'?" Yusuke gave him a I-can't-believe-you're-asking-me-this look, but explained the rules.

Did you like it? Tell me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update this. Unfortunately, I'm out of ideas for the story, so this chapter will probably seem very rushed. Also, this is the last chapter of I never however; Sugarhigh Universe is sort of a continuation of it. One day, when I can think of more stuff for it, I may rewrite the story (or the chapter).

Well, enjoy anyway!

**Calamity Angel**: Thanks for the idea! Hiei, please don't kill her; she was the only one who actually gave me something to work with!

**Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak**: Wow! That's a long name! Thanks for the condolences.

**Sugarsweet pie**: Thanks! Glad you like it. Hope you aren't too disappointed by this chapter.

Koenma listened with mild interest as Yusuke outlined the game.

"That's interesting. Well, let's play."

"Nani? You want to play a game?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why not?" Koenma replied in a dignified voice.

Yusuke stared, still disbelieving, for a moment, then, "Um, okay. It was Kurama's turn, right?"

The others nodded and looked at the fox expectantly.

"Well, there's something I've been wondering about for a while now…. I never kissed Botan."

Blushing deeply, Koenma finished the whole glass in one gulp. Yusuke and Kuwabara gazed at him in shock for a few seconds, then they both started giggling hysterically.

"No way! You and Botan are--"

"I think that's enough of this game for now, don't you? Let's get some sleep!" Koenma interrupted loudly, not looking at anyone.

Stifling his laughter, Kurama came forward to help Yusuke clear the floor so that people didn't have to sleep on all the junk. They spread a few blankets on the ground and everyone claimed their own sleeping space. Yusuke was polite for once and offered to let Keiko have the bed, booting off a snoring Kuwabara. She accepted gratefully and fell asleep almost immediately.

Kuwabara was left where he had fallen when Yusuke had kicked him off. Then Koenma, Yusuke, and Kurama made themselves comfortable in their own corners.

Hiei stayed on the windowsill at first, but, eventually, he joined his fox, curling up against Kurama's side.

----------------------------------- . -----------------------------------

They were all woken in the middle of the night by a loud **CRASH!**

"What the hell?" Hiei cried, sitting up quickly and putting a hand on Kurama's shoulder as if to reassure himself that the fox was still there

Koenma popped out from underneath a pile stuff that had, apparently, fallen on him.

"Yusuke! Clean your room once in a while!" he said, shoving the clothes and books off.

Yusuke blinked sleepily, stuck out his tongue and fell back to sleep.

The demigod grumbled for a few more minutes, but was soon in a deep slumber once again.

Hiei sat there growling to himself for a while until Kurama got tired of listening to it. He reached up and put his arms around the fire demon's waist, making him lie down. The growls ceased but he continued to scowl.

Kurama laughed quietly and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Hiei's. The demon reacted instantly, arching up and demanding control, which Kurama willingly gave him. Hiei started to shift their positions so that he was on top of his fox, but was suddenly reminded of where exactly he was by a particularly loud snore from Kuwabara.

The fire demon's fingers stopped abruptly on the buttons of Kurama's shirt.

"Dammit. That oaf never could shut up."

"Oh, well, Yusuke probably wouldn't have liked it if we went any farther while on his floor." The fox said, kissing his lover's neck, just below the jawline. Hiei moaned, half in pleasure and half in disappointment.

"As soon as this mission is over…" he let the words hang as he cuddled up to his fox again. Kurama nodded in agreement, lacing their fingers together and closing his eyes.

The rest of the night was (fortunately) peaceful.

The next day, Koenma filled them in on their mission: to stop a demon named Jiro from using a very dangerous sword.

"By the way, Koenma said just before sending them off, "Jiro has very odd abilities. His chief skills deal with parallel universes, and he has basic in manipulating wind; specifically in making shields and creating walls. Please avoid being sent to another universe. It would take a long and annoying process to get you back."

**_Later:_**

Jiro's lair was easy to find, and the guards were relatively weak, so the only real problem was the number of them. The stupid demons were like ants, they wouldn't stop coming.

Right in the middle of the fight, a bright light surrounded the boys, and with a sharp flash, they disappeared. The next thing they knew, they were in a strange room with two girls staring at them in shock….

And it's over! When you review, please be nice about telling how much this chapter sucked. If you want to find out what happens next, read Sugarhigh Universe.


End file.
